<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Como acalmar o seu Hyung by Iwyohsehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248821">Como acalmar o seu Hyung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun'>Iwyohsehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopse: Onde Sehun mostra ser um bom garoto e o único capaz de acalmar Baekhyun.</p><p>[SEBAEK] [PWP]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Como acalmar o seu Hyung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Agradecimentos especiais para a @coeurkai que fez essa capa maravilhosa e para @mooncactus quem betou e deixou arrumadinha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun tinha um jeitinho especial de ficar irritado. Primeiro ele franzia as sobrancelhas, de uma maneira que se você não reparasse bem, classificaria como confusão, mas caso se aproximasse o bastante notaria a forma como os lábios dele se comprimiam e o olhar contrariado que ele exibiria.</p><p>Se ele estivesse especialmente bravo você poderia até ver o franzir no topo do nariz dele, aquelas ruguinhas que Sehun considerava fofas, e as mãos cerradas tentando se controlar.</p><p>Agora você saberia que ele estaria completamente puto quando ele começasse a gesticular e sua respiração ficasse pesada. Sehun aprendeu ler aqueles sinais com muitos anos de convivência, pois Baekhyun não era um cara que ficava bravo com facilidade, geralmente lidava com a situação com um sorriso e uma piada na ponta da língua, era realmente incomum vê-lo irritado, ainda mais vê-lo puto.</p><p>No entanto isso parecia acontecer com uma frequência absurda desde que alguns novos estagiários haviam sido contratados, especialmente aquele responsável pelos microfones, que parecia achar interessante deixar o de seu Hyung baixo, quase mínimo no meio de uma performance.</p><p>Nesses momentos você poderia encontrar um Baekhyun muito puto gesticulando para o staff em questão pedindo que aumentasse de uma vez a droga do volume.</p><p>E apesar de aquela ser uma cena no mínimo desgostosa, afinal era realmente uma sacanagem o que faziam com ele, Sehun apenas sentia um absurdo tesão.</p><p>A maneira como Baekhyun soltou o ar em fortes lufadas pelos lábios entre entreabertos, a forma como suas mãos se moviam fazendo Sehun imaginar aquelas mesmas mãos estapeando sua bunda, aquela respiração pesada enquanto lhe fodia. A imagem evocada era tão poderosa que teve de conter um gemido, pois, diferente do de Baekhyun, seu microfone estava funcionando muito bem.</p><p>Então deixou de lado aquela sensação por enquanto, afinal tinha uma apresentação para terminar. Ignorou aquele calor que lhe subia pelo ventre e a sensação das pernas bambas ao imaginar ao menos um tapinha que fosse daquelas mãos tão bonitas. O fandom costumava enaltece-las, apreciando a espessura dos dedos, o comprimento, a largura da palma, diziam que ele tinha mãos lindas, ótimas para se tocar piano, mas Sehun achava que elas ficavam mesmo perfeitas em volta do seu pau, masturbando lentamente para provocar enquanto o fodia com força.</p><p>Assim que saíram do palco, Sehun correu atrás do seu hyung, e por mais errado que soasse, torcia para que ele ainda estivesse puto, o bastante para que pudesse ser um bom garoto ao propor acalmá-lo do jeitinho que só ele sabia fazer.</p><p>Ao invés de todos entrarem no grande camarim para que pudessem se trocar, tirar um pouco daquela maquiagem na cara e passar ao menos uma toalhinha úmida para remover o suor até que pudessem tomar banho quando chegassem no dormitório, Sehun passou pelos membros e puxou Baekhyun para outra sala, uma com uma placa de proibida a entrada, na qual ele sabia que não seriam incomodados por enquanto.</p><p>Ignorou o risinho debochado de Chanyeol e o olhar reprovador de Junmyeon que sabiam muito bem o que fariam ali.</p><p>– O que está fazendo Sehun? – Sem apelido, sem o tom carinhoso ou mesmo uma piadinha, ele realmente estava puto.</p><p>Mordendo os lábios para conter o sorriso, Sehun fechou a porta com uma das mãos e a outra apoiando sobre o peito dele.</p><p>– Foi uma sacanagem o que aquela staff fez hoje hyung– Murmurou dando um passo para perto dele, a outra mão encontrando seu caminho até a cintura enquanto seu rosto se aproximava do dele, sentindo o cheiro da colônia dele misturada ao suor.</p><p>– Não foi só hoje. – Quase pode ouvir um palavrão quando Baekhyun devolveu o aperto em sua cintura, como se precisasse descontar de alguma maneira aquela raiva toda. – Já deve ser a décima vez que fazem isso com meu microfone.</p><p>Sehun concordou, os lábios começando a trilhar um caminho cheio de voltas pelo queixo e mandíbula dele, às vezes com a presença de sua língua, trazendo para si o sabor da pele dele misturado ao suor. Sob suas mãos, pode sentir o mais velho relaxando, os músculos ficando menos tensos enquanto sua respiração ficava mais calma, porém Sehun não queria aquilo, queria aquela raiva, a fúria nos olhos do mais velho que lhe incendiava. Queria sentir aquele olhar lhe queimar enquanto chupava o pau dele, sentia suas mãos brutas puxando seu cabelo e seu quadril se movendo rápido enquanto fodia sua boca, então provocou mais um pouco.</p><p>– Acho que ela faz de propósito hyung, deve ser uma daquelas que gosta de ver as pessoas bravas. – Murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele e descendo para o pescoço em seguida, uma das mãos escorregando até o volume ainda discreto na frente da calça dele, sentindo o peso e o tamanho por cima do tecido que imita couro e que ficava uma delícia apertado naquelas coxas gostosas. – Aposto que deve ser uma fã que conseguiu emprego aqui e quer chamar sua atenção...</p><p>A respiração do mais velho acelerou, em parte pelas provocações, em parte pelo toque.</p><p>– Que seja a porra de uma pessoa normal e venha falar comigo então caralho. – Sehun gemeu com o aperto mais forte de Baekhyun em sua cintura, seguido de um tapa dolorosamente delicioso na lateral do seu quadril.</p><p>– Byunnie... – Suspirou descendo mais um pouco com os lábios, esfregando eles pelo peito dele, por cima da camisa mesmo, sentindo-a úmida, parando apenas quando sentiu o chão sob seus joelhos e seu rosto na altura do pau do mais velho.</p><p>Daquele ângulo Baekhyun podia lhe segurar os cabelos, e naquele momento ele o acariciava, às vezes intercalando com puxões conforme Sehun esfregava o rosto contra o volume agora bem visível na calça dele.</p><p>Erguendo o rosto, o mais novo sorriu enquanto abria o botão, recebendo um carinho de incentivo seguido de um puxão firme quando decidiu provocá-lo ao brincar com o elástico da cueca.</p><p>Gemeu com aquilo, para provocá-lo e também porque era um maldito masoquista, adorava sentir seu hyung sempre tão carinhoso na frente das câmeras lhe tratar com brutalidade, lhe dominando e controlando.</p><p>– Não me provoque Sehun, já estou irritado, não vai querer me ver descontar em você. – Aquele tom baixo nada se parecia com aquele que ocasionalmente ele presenteava as fãs, o ASMR fofinho em uma ou outra live antes de dormir, não havia nada de passional ou calmante, era rouco e grave, um som que lhe remetia a uma chaleira borbulhando, prestes a transbordar. De olhos fechados, respirando fundo para acalmar seu coração ansioso, Sehun voltou a olhá-lo com um sorriso doce que nada convenceu Baekhyun, já ciente depois de muitos anos que Sehun gostava daquilo. – Ou talvez queira, tenho certeza de que é por isso que veio aqui me provocar. – Empurrou o quadril para frente, esfregando o membro ainda coberto no rosto dele, notando como a parte onde ficava sua glande já estava melada, sujou o rosto do garoto. – Aposto que está implorando para me ver perder o controle, para foder a porra dessa sua boquinha pequena. Você sempre se engasga, mesmo depois de todos esses anos não consegue colocar tudo na boca... – Estalou a língua ouvindo o mais novo gemer insatisfeito.</p><p>– Não seja assim hyung, eu estou aqui me oferecendo para te acalmar... Nem mesmo um elogio eu mereço? – Envolveu o volume melado, mamando ali, a língua brincando com a cabecinha sentindo o tecido ficar ainda mais molhado com a adição da sua saliva.</p><p>– Vou elogiar você quando merecer, isso se conseguir, pois até agora só está me provocando. – Baekhyun grunhiu empurrando mais uma vez o quadril contra o rosto dele.</p><p>Sehun suspirou como se lamentasse, mas logo prendeu um dedo em cada lado da cueca dele, puxando para baixo, vendo o pau dele saltar com tudo, uma ereção perfeitamente montada, lhe acertando a bochecha.</p><p>Não se conteve, foi com uma alegria quase inocente que envolveu o membro duro com suas mãos, espalhando pela extensão o pré gozo que vertia da cabecinha e se acumulava, ameaçando pingar e melar suas as roupas.</p><p>– Por que está fazendo isso? Está achando que eu vou te foder por acaso? – Baekhyun aumentou o aperto nos fios, o punindo por desperdiçar tempo e sua porra daquela maneira. – Não preciso que esteja melado, sua saliva vai fazer isso por mim, então trate de não desperdiçar nada, e talvez eu possa te dar um agrado. – Finalizou com um carinho, a mão deslizando do cabelo até o rosto, onde esfregou o dedão nos lábios vermelhos pelas mordidas que o garoto dava em si mesmo.</p><p>Sehun concordou, ansioso por fazer seu hyung se sentir bem e pela recompensa, que sabia que conseguiria, pois não havia ninguém melhor do que a si mesmo para fazer Baekhyun ir de 0 a 10 na escala do relaxamento, não quando se empenhava tão bem em chupa-lo, em sentar no pau dele, ou em qualquer posição que a mente dele fantasiasse.</p><p>Não perdeu tempo com suas mãos, envolveu de uma vez o pau dele com sua boca, gemendo como se deliciado ao sentir o gosto forte do pré gozo, que embora não fosse saboroso, era compensado pela sensação de ter a boca cheia.</p><p>E não havia sensação melhor do que aquela, o pau duro e quente do hyung, enchendo sua boca mais do que conseguia, entrando e saindo conforme ele, impaciente, começava a meter, afundando a glande em sua garganta e só soltando quando sentia Sehun afundar as unhas em suas coxas.</p><p>Como alguém bastante verbal, Baekhyun sempre proporciona um show particular para Sehun, gemendo, dizendo provocações e perversões que o deixavam envergonhado, mas excitado, e foi assim que abriu os botões de sua calça, puxando de uma vez para baixo junto com a sua cueca começando a se tocar em quase desespero, choramingando baixinho pela sensibilidade em seu pau enquanto tinha outro na boca.</p><p>– Eu deveria lhe punir... – Baekhyun considerou fechando os punhos nos fios de Sehun. – Não te dei permissão para se tocar Hun, mas você faz um trabalho tão bom... – Jogou a cabeça para trás, sua cintura empurrando para frente ao sentir uma sugada mais forte.</p><p>Sehun se empenhava, lambendo todo o cumprimento dele, roubando cada gota de porra que escorria antes de envolve-lo mais uma vez com a boca, sentindo como ele lhe enchia e como Baekhyun começava a se movimentar, o fodendo, primeiro devagarinho, apenas provocando e sorrindo quando via o mais novo se engasgar, as lágrimas se acumulando no cantinho dos olhos enquanto o pau latejava nas próprias mãos, fazendo uma bagunça ao pingar e melar o chão.</p><p>– Uma puta... – Estalou a língua com um riso divertido. – Só uma puta para ficar excitado como você fica com um pau surrando sua garganta Sehunnie.</p><p>Puxou ele, fazendo com que soltasse seu pau com um gemido.</p><p>– Hyung... – O mais novo suspirou tentando alcançar o membro do mais velho de novo que de forma divertida impediu, esfregando pelas bochechas alheias quando ele tentava colocá-lo na boca.</p><p>Mas, por mais que o encantasse provocar o mais novo, o vendo implorar ou se contorcer para obedecer suas ordens, não podiam se demorar, então pegando em seu próprio membro moveu de forma que encostasse na bochecha e depois nos lábios dele, deixando uma leve camada esbranquiçada sobre eles.</p><p>– Abre a boquinha, e engole tudo. – Ordenou, satisfeito quando Sehun obedeceu imediatamente, não resistindo a uma última provocação ao esticar a língua e roçar em volta da cabecinha dele, enquanto Baekhyun se masturbava furiosamente.</p><p>Não demorou muito para Baekhyun gozar, o alívio daquela sensação percorrendo seu corpo e atingindo Sehun, que embora tenha feito seu melhor para não desperdiçar, não teve total sucesso quando um pouco lhe atingiu o rosto, deixando uma espessa camada que escorria lentamente de sua bochecha e queixo.</p><p>Ainda mais ofegante que ao final do Show, Baekhyun deu uma última ordem, exigindo que Sehun se levantasse e não fizesse nenhum barulho enquanto devolvia o boquete, envolvendo quase todo o pau do mais novo com sua boca e movimentando de forma que enlouquecia ele.</p><p>Sehun gozou dentro da boca de Baekhyun, os dentes se fechando contra sua mão para obedecer ao hyung, conseguindo abafar a maior parte dos gemidos, mais não aquele último quando Baekhyun após engolir toda a sua porra continuou o chupando, alternando entre seu pau, virilha e coxas, deixando marcas na pele branquinha e extremamente sensível.</p><p>Com um sorriso de canto, Baekhyun ajudou Sehun a limpar o rosto, pois embora a visão dele com sua porra fosse perfeita, não acreditava ser adequada para exibir a equipe, então usou a parte interna de sua camisa.</p><p>– Vamos, antes que o Suho reclame. – Baekhyun entrelaçou os dedos no mais novo, e era visível como já estava mais relaxado, pelo sorriso sutil no canto dos lábios.</p><p>Sehun devolveu o sorriso, satisfeito por ter feito um bom trabalho em acalmá-lo.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada a quem leu, espero que tenham gostado.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>